


Wolf Whistles

by OrpheusUnderneath



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Summary: Years after the well closes, Kagome gets a job at the Wolf Whistle, a western style strip club in Roppongi. Imagine her surprise when her new bosses are a blast from the past.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha/Kouga, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/gifts), [monophobian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/gifts).



> For the amazing Monophobian and A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party, who were amazing and encouraged me to write my OT3.

Kouga stepped through the back door of the bustling Wolf Whistle, already rolling his eyes and bickering with Inuyasha about why they were even here in the first place. Inuyasha was such a laid back boss, thinking the place would just magically run itself. Sure he’d put one of Ginta and Hakkaku’s many adopted kids, Haru, in charge while they were out of town but that dope could barely be trusted to house-sit, let alone run the club for long. Kouga was in the middle of fantasizing just how he could shut the hanyou’s pretty little mouth up later when he spotted Haru behind the bar. Making their way through the crowd, the two burly men each grabbed a bar stool so they could get caught up on how business was going.

“See! I told you the place wouldn’t burn down just because we took a week down at the beach in Shimoda. The alcohol’s still flowing and the girls are still dancing. Speaking of, who’s on tonight anyways?” The smug hanyou looked back toward the dimming stage lights and heard the deep thrum of American hip hop. The Wolf Whistle had been one of the first Western strip clubs to open in Roppongi, and though the business was old, they kept on trend and made sure their music choices were up to date. It also helped that the dancers were hot and the drinks were reasonably priced, for a club in Tokyo at least.

“It’s the new bartender filling in for Yuma. When I interviewed her on Wednesday for the bartending gig she mentioned that she’d danced and bartended in other clubs, so I asked her to demonstrate both. She’s actually really amazing, but told me she wanted to wear a mask if we asked her to dance. I almost wish she’d stay on full time dancing.” Kouga looked over as Haru finished shaking the martini he’d been making for a customer, but his boyfriend elbowed him in the side and nodded towards the stage. The sight of a young woman with twin pigtails stripping off a familiar green sailor school uniform stopped his heart.

“Damn that brings back memories.” Kouga could only grunt out an affirmtive noise as the girl climbed the pole. She threw in some intermediate and difficult moves like Scorpio and Butterfly, but most of the routine was fairly basic. The real attention grabber was how fluidly she moved, how sensual and captivating her body moved in the ambient lights of the club. You could bounce a quarter off that ass, truly, and yet it still jiggled with every dip and twerk. When she bent down to start collecting the huge pile of tips and threw the crowd a wink as the song ended, Kouga felt like he needed a stiff drink. Everything else was stiff so why not?

He motioned for Haru to pour him a whiskey on the rocks as he peered over at his partner. The tent in Inu’s pants matched his own and he smirked around the lip of his drink. Maybe they’d get a little adventurous again and break out the lingerie and toys tonight. He always loved seeing Inuyasha ride him in sailor skirts, almost as much as Inuyasha loved seeing his ass in lace. 

Kouga set down his drink and pulled his partner onto his lap for a heated kiss, their cheeks flushing in arousal. He ignored Haru’s disgruntled mutters in favor of gripping Inu’s ass, being careful not to rip his jeans with claws made invisible by kitsune charms. The hanyou gripped Kouga’s ponytail in one hand and pulled at it just forcefully enough to send shivers down his spine. Haru clearing his throat behind his amorous uncles brought Kouga back to Earth, whispering to Inuyasha that they’d be revisiting this later at home. 

“Uncle Kouga, this is Kagome, our newest bartender. Kagome, these are my uncles and owners of the club, Kouga and Inuyasha.”

Oh.

_ Oh fuck. _

* * *

To say that Kagome was shocked would be an understatement. There in front of her sat two men she’d searched Japan high and low for, blatantly making out at her new job. At the club that they ran. Together.  _ Together? _ When the hell had that happened, and how? Despite it being five hundred years for them, it’d only been three years for her, and the thought that he’d moved on from her made her heart ache in a way she thought she’d gotten over.

Kagome’s thoughts were interrupted as she was tackled into a hug by a shaking Inuyasha and she fought the urge to flinch away. The feel of his tears dripping down onto the top of her head triggered her own breakdown and then they were both enveloped by strong tan arms. Kouga pressed a gentle kiss against her temple and Kagome nuzzled into their chests and held on tightly. It’d been so long since she’d had physical contact that she didn’t even realize she’d missed it until now.

“We w-went to the shrine when we thought the well might have closed for good, but you were gone. Where did you go Kagome?” Inuyasha’s voice was raspy with emotion as he tried to stop his tears. When she looked up through swimming eyes, Inuyasha brought a hand up to caress her cheek and Kouga’s eyes were starting to look suspiciously watery too. He cleared his throat and looked at a stunned Haru.

“You good by yourself at the bar for a while kid? I think your  _ Aunt _ Kagome has earned herself a break.” At Haru’s slow nod, Kouga moved their little party over to a secluded corner table and gently handed Kagome a napkin to blot away her mascara tears.

“Well, I was only a month or so away from my eighteenth birthday when the well stopped working. I tried to go back to my old life and act like everything was normal, and maybe I would have succeeded if my mom’s new boyfriend hadn’t started hanging around more. Tatsuo was a creepy old man, always sweet to my mom, but his eyes followed me, you know?” 

Kagome looked away from the two men staring at her intently, finding it hard to continue past the lump in her throat. “After a few days of just watching me, he started manhandling me whenever he managed to get me alone. First it was just being too close and generally being weird, but when he tried to grope my ass and pull my shirt off I slapped him. He grabbed my throat and threatened to start hurting me worse if I didn’t let him feel me up.”

The feel of two hands taking her own snapped her back to reality and she looked at the two boys holding them. A crooked half smile of appreciation on her face told them she was glad for the contact. 

"That night was one of the worst nights of my life. It was so demeaning. He put his hands all over my body and promised that the next night he'd do more. When he left my room I packed up my most valuable shit and ran away. I was able to couch surf at friend's houses until my birthday, and then I took the first job that hired me. I danced and waitressed until I turned twenty and they let me start bartending." 

Kouga and Inuyasha each squeezed one of her hands in theirs, silently thanking her for sharing her story with them. They let her take as much time as she needed to compose herself and she was surprised at their maturity and the fact that they hadn't vowed to murder anyone for hurting her. But what she was most curious about was this new dynamic between the two previous rivals.

"So anyways, I think you have more to fill me in on than I did for you, judging by the position I saw you in back at the bar. Guess I’ll have to get over my dreams of running off into the sunset with either of you, since you clearly swing the other way.” Her cocked eyebrow and blatant teasing made Inuyasha blush and Kouga grin. 

“Actually Kagome, we owe our relationship to you. We both stubbornly decided to wait for you, and sort of fell in love along the way. We still both love you, and want to be with you— just, together. My offer still stands, if you ever wanna be my woman,  _ our woman _ , all ya gotta do is ask. We’ll be waiting.” He finished his declaration with a wink, and she looked back and forth between them stunned while Inuyasha chastised him for dropping all of this on her at once. They really were like an old married couple. “We also have a spare room made up for you if you ever need it.”

She cleared her throat and muttered a soft “I’ll keep that in mind” before the mood was broken with Haru yelling for backup at the bar. Taking that as a cue to get up, Kagome squeezed their hands and invited them back to the bar. For the rest of the night every spare moment of Kagome’s breaks or lulls in customers were filled with laughter. Kouga and Inuyasha kept her entertained until closing time and gave her a ride home so she wouldn’t have to take the train. It was the best shift she’d ever had at a job.


	2. Chapter 2

Kouga was fucking pissed. The knocking at the front door had come at the worst time, and he couldn’t find any normal boxers. Knowing it was probably just his two bonehead betas forgetting to call before they showed up again, he grabbed a lacy pair of black boyshorts and slipped them on before huffing downstairs and slamming the door open. 

“What the fuck do you two-! Kagome?” He was stopped mid-sentence by the sight of Kagome standing wide-eyed in his doorway. She was clearly surprised to see him nearly naked, and when her gaze settled on the tent in his boyshorts he grinned and dragged her inside the house. “Sorry, I thought it was Ginta and Hakkaku at the door.” Quickly grabbing a spare housecoat yukata from the genkan closet and shrugging it on without closing it, he shooed her into the living room. 

A loud stuttering moan of Kouga’s name echoed down from the second floor and Kagome blushed all the way to her toes. She shifted a bit at the distinct yelp that Kouga knew meant Inuyasha just shot his load all over the carpet. Kouga cocked an eyebrow at the massive spike in her scent at the sound of Inuyasha’s continued distress and the subtle looks down at his erection. Maybe he’d bring it up later to flirt with her. 

“I, uh, left him on vibrate. He’s a little tied up right now. Be right back.” He said as he ran back upstairs leaving a flustered Kagome to look around downstairs. Settling on the couch, she scrolled through her phone feed while waiting. Looking through her selfies with the boys, she couldn’t help but smile. What a difference a week had made, especially with the constant group chat they had going. Honestly the lack of activity on the chat at 4am should have tipped her off that they were _busy_ but she didn’t exactly have a lot of places to go right now.

“So what’s up Kagome?” The voice cut through her thoughts as Kouga led a blushing Inuyasha downstairs. “Not that we don’t love to see you, but your scent was kinda nervous earlier and it's the middle of the night.” Kouga sat opposite Kagome and she was surprised to see he was just as attractive shirtless in sweatpants as whatever lacy underwear he had on earlier. Just thinking about how his erection had looked in lace had her temperature rising and a light blush blooming across her cheeks.

When Inuyasha hesitantly sat next to her on the sofa she nudged his shoulder with hers and smiled, letting him know that she didn’t judge him. She was however, surprised to see that both men had taken off their concealment charms, and she was dying with the urge to pet Inuyasha’s ears. He seemed to notice her glaces at his ears and smiled, leaning down to rest his head in her lap. Thoroughly relaxed and running her hands through Inu’s hair, Kagome took a deep breath and blurted out her problem. 

“Is that offer of your guest room still on the table? My roommate kicked me out because we had a fight. I’ll pay you rent for the room?” Both men were instantly on the alert and assuring her that the room was hers rent free since they owned the place. Kagome tried to negotiate with them but they wouldn’t budge. 

“It makes me feel better if you’re here with us anyways. I was worried about you taking the train so late at night. Now we can just carpool since we’re at the club for your shifts anyways.” Kouga heard Kagome hum and watched Inuyasha nuzzle into her chest, feeling slightly jealous of how comfortable he was with her. 

“Well, how about a movie night to take your mind off of it? We can make a pillow fort and gorge ourselves on popcorn.” Inuyasha grinned up at Kagome’s excited expression, hopping off of her to grab spare futons and blankets from the closet while Kagome and Kouga picked out a movie. A few scant minutes later and Kagome was laying sandwiched between the two men in their newly built pillowfort, their body heat absolutely wonderful against her skin. 

They'd chosen a romance, and while Kagome was watching avidly, Inuyasha and Kouga seemed more interested in watching Kagome. About halfway through the movie, the way the light flickered off of her skin had Kouga reaching out to draw his thumb across her cheekbone. She sent him a questioning look that faded to a wide eyed and open mouthed expression as Kouga tenderly brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Looking back at Inuyasha to make sure he was okay with whatever was happening, Kagome was startled to feel Inuyasha take her hand in his and bring it to his lips for a tender kiss. Blushing madly, she watched as Kouga's face inched downwards to hers, a soft light in his eyes as her lashes fluttered to half mast. When their lips finally touched it was like fire spreading through her veins. How long had it been since she'd felt another person's lips on hers? 

Deepening the kiss, Kouga gently nudged her onto her back in the nest of pillows and covering her body with his. Inuyasha reached between the two of them to trail his hand up below her shirt and pinch a hard nipple through her bra. They took their time, kissing her gently and feeling her body up a bit before trailing off and breaking contact. She wasn't ready for everything yet, and she was getting tired they could tell, though her scent was nothing but sleepy arousal. 

Kouga brought Inuyasha in for a gentle teasing kiss, making sure he didn't feel left out, before they all snuggled up together and drifted off.

* * *

When Inuyasha woke up at noon the next day, it was to the cutest sight he'd seen in a long time. There Kagome was, bedhead snores and all, with Kouga cuddling her from behind. He quickly snapped a pic on his phone before snuggling back up to Kagome and gently nudging them awake. The moment her eyes opened to see his own in front of her, she was already blushing. Or maybe that was because Kouga had chosen to push his morning wood into her back as he stretched. Who knew?

"You two up for brunch?" He asked as he gave them both a good morning peck on the forehead and got up. Kagome's stomach chose that moment to gurgle, making him laugh with a soft "I guess that's a yes." He pointed Kagome to the downstairs bathroom when she asked where it was, and went to go get dressed in the master bedroom. The thought that it would be Kagome's bedroom with them soon if they were lucky gave him butterflies.

After he pulled a simple black tee shirt over his head, thick biceps came around him in a hug. He felt his partner give his neck a soft kiss and whisper a soft "I love you" against his neck. Inu turned in his arms and they shared a soft look before descending the stairs to find Kagome waiting for them.

Damn, if she didn't stop wearing those booty shorts and low cut tees around them he was going to go insane. As it was he already felt like he had a permanent hard on anytime she was nearby. Though, from her scent, she wasn't doing much better. God why did she always have to smell like she was soaking through her panties? He grinned down at her knowingly and let her watch him blatantly adjust himself, watching her fascinated eyes widen and her blush spread.

He could hear Kouga take a deep drag of their scents, could feel the deep bass rumble of his growl as he swatted both their behinds out the door. "Out. If we don't leave the house now we won't be leaving until I after I've had both of you under me." The sharp squeak that came from Kagome as she darted out the door was probably the cutest thing he'd ever heard.

The drive to the hole in the wall brunch place they'd picked was uneventful, but as they ordered Inuyasha contemplated the woman across the booth from him. She looked good, he decided, like she was happier than she'd been in the past week. The smile from this morning was still there even as their food arrived and she looked up to see him staring. Her eyes crinkled in mischief as she nudged his foot with her own under the table and he playfully ran his own up her thigh. They both burst into giggles as Kouga complained that if they were going to play footsies under the table he wanted to play too.

All too soon they were arguing over whose turn it was to pay, he won of course, and talking about taking Kagome shopping despite her protests. So far they'd only seen her wear her dance costumes, bartending uniforms, and the same few outfits in rotation, mostly consisting of short shorts and plain cotton tee shirts. 

"After we go shopping, want to go get the rest of your stuff from your apartment and move it into our place? Since we're already driving the truck it'd be easy to stop by on the way home." At her enthusiastic nod, it was settled as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome glared petulantly at the two grinning men as they loaded up the rest of her possessions into their truck. She couldn’t believe they’d spent so much money on her, for clothes of all things! And they’d made her model everything for them too, even the cute bra and panty sets! Smug perverts. Though she was kinda thankful for the new underwear, since it’d been more than a year since she’d bought new panties and hers were starting to fall apart. And the attention was nice too, not that she’d let them know that.

In no time at all they’d moved all her stuff into her new room and helped her unpack, taking her old mattress to the dump since Kagome’s room already had a bed in it. Just as they were walking downstairs to get some water and food, Kouga’s phone chimed and he groaned as he read the message.

“Good thing it’s your night off. Looks like we’ll be having company tonight. The pack’s tired of waiting to meet up with Kagome again and Ginta’s demanding we throw a house party tonight and they’ll be here in a few hours.” Kagome grinned as Kouga rolled his eyes and Inuyasha snickered.

It’d been too long since she’d actually partied, and knowing it’d be with the pack made her excitement ramp up even further. When Kouga asked what kind of drinks Ginta and Hakkaku could pick up for her, she chirped out “Anything but vodka!” and they chuckled. Inuyasha sat at the table and pulled her down into his lap to run his fingers through her hair while Kouga made them dinner.

“I think I might wear that red miniskirt you bought me today. It’s been hot today and with all the body heat in the house later it’ll be nice to have a breeze.” At his distracted hum that let her know Inu wasn’t paying attention to her, she grinned and added “And maybe I won’t wear any panties under it and do a strip tease for the whole pack.” 

Inuyasha didn’t immediately react but she saw that in the kitchen, Kouga’s head whipped around so fast she could feel the whiplash. She stuck her tongue out at Kouga’s lecherous grin and laughed as her words finally caught up to Inuyasha, his whole body stiffening. She giggled and pecked him on the cheek, about to wiggle her way out of his lap, but he pulled her back down and let her feel the effect she had on him.

“If you’re planning on stripping, we can make it a private party…” He cut off the sentence suggestively as he trailed a hand up her bare thigh. She locked eyes with a heated Kouga, his gaze slowly trailing up from where Inu was petting her, and she saw his hand shift over to rub his hard length through his jeans. When Inuyasha pressed a wet kiss to her neck and cupped her wet heat through her cotton shorts she squeaked out that she needed to get ready and practically lept up the stairs. 

Breathing heavy and thighs shaking, she tried to distract herself by putting her hair up in a bun in front of the mirror. Decideing a shower was in order to take her mind off the boys, she tried to relax but the spray of the water mimicked the way Inuyasha’s hand ghosted up her thigh. The memory of how Kouga had watched Inuyasha touch her so intimately while cupping himself had her weak in the knees. Looking up at the pulsating showerhead she bit her lip, debating whether or not to take care of her own problem before finally giving in. 

Grabbing the shower head and sitting on the built in ledge, she experimented with the strength of the jets before settling on one and directing it to spray along her aching core. Just as she was starting to twitch involuntarily and could feel the build up of her orgasm, she heard a loud crash from downstairs and jumped in alarm. Quickly turning off the shower and wrapping herself in a towel, she skidded down the stairs thinking something was horribly wrong.

She was not prepared for the sight of Inuyasha splayed across the floor next to a broken coffee table, his legs in the air while Kouga pounded into him. Both men must have heard her gasp of “oh fuck” because both of their heated gazes met hers at the same time.

* * *

Kouga didn't even stop his thrusts as he crooked a finger in invitation, listening to Inuyasha's moans as the hanyou held out a hand for her. They both watched as a wide eyed Kagome hesitated for a minute, but ultimately dropped the towel and walked over as if in a trance. God she smelled perfect, so hot and wet for them as he brought her in for a kiss. Her scent spiked and Kouga cupped her cunt with his palm, dipping two knuckles in and finding her absolutely dripping.

Stalling his thrusts, he moved her into a Reverse Amazon position over Inuyasha's dick and let her line up the shot. Watching her face intently as she worked herself down onto Inuyasha's thick girth was too erotic to stay still. As he started thrusting again, Kagome bounced and found the rhythm, bringing one hand to his shoulder for balance and the other to her clit. The sound of Inuyasha growling and whimpering underneath them both had her fingers moving frantically against herself.

When Kouga bent his head to bring her into a sloppy kiss that was all tongue and teeth, he pinched her nipples and was rewarded with muffled keening cries signaling she was close. He broke away to look into her eyes with a rough snarl, wanting to watch her fall over the edge. Feral red eyes bore into Kagome’s until she went taut with a whole body shudder and a soft gasp. Back bowed and resting an arm on Inuyasha’s thigh, she clamped down like a vise as her hips moved involuntarily.

Kouga angled his thrusts into Inuyasha just so, knowing the exact angle needed to hit his prostate and send him over the edge. The combined feeling of Kagome’s walls rippling around him and Kouga’s dick hitting his sweet spot triggered his own end and he came with a hoarse shout. A few jerking thrusts later and Kouga snarled at the feel of Inuyasha’s walls squeezing down, shooting his load into the hanyou’s greedy asshole.

“God that was so hot.” Kouga pulled out of Inuyasha and the trio collapsed into each other to lay on the floor. Inuyasha still seemed to be shaking as he pulled out of Kagome and she turned in his arms to cuddle. Looking over at his two partners, he brought Inuyasha’s head to lay on his bicep and moved Kagome over to sprawl across them both. They had nearly dozed off together until the triad was startled into action by a forceful knock on the door.

“Oh fuck, we need to go get ready.” Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily and was given a light smack on the ass since she needed to move for the boys to get up. Kouga waited until Inuyasha had carried Kagome upstairs and out of sight before peeking through the curtains next to the door. 

Since it was only Ginta and Hakkaku, he unlocked the door and quickly pulled them inside. The looks on their faces at his naked form and the thick scent still lingering in the air would’ve been hilarious if Kouga hadn’t been so rushed. Hopping up the stairs two at a time, he threw over his shoulder that he needed to shower and told them to open the windows and use some febreze. 

As he joined Inuyasha and Kagome in the master bedroom walk in shower, he chuckled at the frantic scrubbing they were both doing. “It was just the betas. You can take your time, they’re airing out the house and can let the pack in while we get ready.” Gently kissing Inuyasha on the forehead as he relaxed, Kouga turned Kagome around and started washing her hair as she propped a leg up on the ledge in the corner to wash off her thighs. Her soft hum as he scratched her scalp gently and relaxed was too cute and he wished they had more time to tonight for just the three of them. He really wanted to talk out everything that had just happened between the three of them, but with the whole pack about to show up they’d have no privacy.

“So… what’s this all mean for us?” Kouga’s eyes widened as the little miko in front of him seemingly read his mind. He directed her under one of the two rainfall shower heads to rinse out the shampoo and met her gaze, seeing Inuyasha’s ears twitch towards them from the corner of his eye.

“It means anything you want it to mean. Inu and I, we’re all in for whatever you want. We love you and want to be with you, but we understand if you’re not ready for that. But we’re a package deal Kagome. We’ve been monogamous for nearly four hundred years waiting for you, but I can’t give him up if you decide you only want one or the other.”

Kouga watched her eyes soften and heard her soft whisper of “okay” before she held out her right hand for Inuyasha. Kouga slipped his own hand into her left, and then grabbed onto Inu’s free hand. They sat there for a moment under the spray soaking in each other’s presence until Kouga pulled away to wash his own hair. The look in his partners eyes as they looked up and down his form told him they might not be leaving the shower for a while, despite the party starting downstairs.

_ Fuck ‘em, they can wait.  _


	4. Chapter 4

The  sight of Inuyasha pinning Kouga up against the wall of the shower to rub their soap slicked erections together had Kagome biting her lip with a gasp. Her hands came up to massage her breasts and pluck her plump nipples into hardening. She wasn't sure what made Inuyasha ferally grin her way, but when he pushed Kouga down to kneel on the tile he beckoned her forward. 

She didn't know what she was expecting, but when Kouga pulled her thigh over his shoulder and licked down the length of her slit she couldn't help but moan. Inuyasha came up behind her, placing her hands on the wall and rubbing his hard dick across her plump ass. 

"Gods you taste fucking amazing. As much as I love you Inu, I have missed pussy so goddamn much." Kouga growled out against her clit and dove in like a starving man while Inuyasha chuckled from behind. She moaned as she felt Inuyasha's hands encircle her breasts and ghost over her nipples teasingly. A particularly good nibble and suck maneuver on her clit had Kagome pushing against Kouga's face while Inu tugged hard and rolled her areola.

"Let's get the fuck outta here. I wanna fuck you so bad." Kouga pushed Kagome off and then picked her up and let her circle her legs around his waist while Inuyasha turned off the water. Not able to wait any longer, Kagome took his dick in her hand and slid onto it, catching Kouga off guard and nearly buckling his knees. With a harsh whine, she bounced herself on him while he walked them towards the adjoining master bedroom. Kouga could only withstand for a moment, and only two steps into the room he growled and pressed her up against the wall, pounding into her urgently.

Inuyasha came up behind them and must have seen his chance, since he’d grabbed some lube off the bathroom counter and slathered up his hard length. Bracing his hands on Kouga’s ass to stop the wolf's thrusts, he spread the luscious cheeks and slowly pressed himself inside to the hilt. Kagome watched as Inuyasha let Kouga do the work, sliding off Inu’s dick and into her cunt with ease. An eyebrow raised as she realized that even when topped, Kouga was in control, all power and alpha instincts.

She snuck a hand down to rub tight circles over her clit and her inner walls clenched at the sight of crimson eyes watching her. A shudder tore through her as he ran his fangs down her clavicle, a harsh snarl vibrating through his vocal cords as he sped up his pace. This time when Kagome came it was a toe curling euphoria, her abdominal muscles clamping down as the tension released and she moaned into Kouga's ear.

The sound of her groans in his ears and the tight fluttering grip of her slick cunt had Kouga's balls drawing up. One last thrust from Inuyasha against his prostate and he was howling out his pleasure in sweet agony. Kagome heard Inuyasha snarl out as Kouga clamped down on his cock and he released into the wolves tight ass. 

As they came down from their high and pulled out of each other, Kouga dropped to his knees and lapped up the mess he had made in Kagome, loving the way she twitched and shuddered with aftershocks. Kagome and Inuyasha did the same for Kouga once he stood, Kagome enveloping the wolf's softening length in his mouth to lick it clean while Inuyasha licked away the trail of semen coming from his twitching hole. Inu didn't seem to mind that he was the last to get cleaned up when Kagome tenderly soaped him up with a wet washcloth.

This time when they began drying off and getting ready to go down to the party, they actually kept their hands to themselves as they dressed. It helped that Kagome had to go to her own room to dress, gently kissing them both on the cheek before running off. 

A chorus of raunchy howls and playful ribbing greeted the trio as they descended the stairs, though luckily Inuyasha and Kouga were able to settle down some of the more drunk partiers before Kagome could melt into the carpet from embarrassment. In fact, as Inuyasha looked down at the little miko as they walked towards the makeshift bar in the kitchen, he realized she was still as red as the miniskirt she wore. Her scent was still swirling around pleasingly aroused as well, though he couldn’t tell why.

As she started making herself a Malibu Sunset, Inuyasha came up behind her and brought his hands to caress her hips. He heard a slight squeak escape her when he crowded her against the countertop and rubbed his hardening length against her asscheeks. Inching a hand under the side of her skirt, he was surprised to find her sans underwear.

“You little tease, that’s why you smell so damn good. Are you imagining me just flipping that little skirt up and taking you in the middle of this party?” The heavy lidded look she gave him over her shoulder told him that if she wasn’t thinking about it before, she certainly was now.

“Actually, it wasn’t just the lack of panties…” She trailed off meaningfully while looking behind him to make sure they were alone. He watched with raised eyebrows as she bit her lip and actually did start flipping her skirt up and bent over the counter a bit. The bejeweled shine of a plug winking out from between her cheeks had Inuyasha’s dick hard as diamond. He reached out and fiddled with it a bit before giving her ass a slight slap, groaning at her gasp as her tight hole clenched around it.

“I-I wanted to be able to take you both soon. To s-stretch myself for you…” Her breathing was ragged as Inuyasha pushed a finger into her dripping cunt and thumbed her clit. She could feel his rumbling growl all the way to her clenching toes as he moulded his body to hers, pressing his hard length into her thigh to let her feel what she did to him.

She was nearly there, biting her lip and whimpering when a loud group howl outside the kitchen had them jumping apart. Kagome pulled her skirt back down and blushed as Inuyasha savored the flavor of her on his fingers. On the way out of the kitchen he groped her ass and chuckled at her yelp. 

“Go sit on Kouga’s lap and tease him. Your scent is practically begging to be fucked. These things often end up with at least a few subtle public couplings, but Kouga won’t be expecting it from you.” Kagome’s wide eyes turned to devious snickers as they contemplated teasing the cocky alpha to distraction. They waded together through the throngs of partying wolves, more than a few groups grinding so close they were almost having sex. Spotting Kouga lounging on a secluded sofa, she smiled and gratefully sat when he patted a thigh, watching his eyes cross as his nose twitched. 

A soft groan escaped her as she pressed onto the hard muscle of his thigh and looked over at Inuyasha who’d opted to perch on the armrest to Kouga’s left. The hanyou traced his thumb over Kouga’s lower lip before dipping down for a kiss, letting the alpha taste Kagome’s scent on his fingers and breath.

“What exactly have you two been up to without me?” The harsh groan of Kouga’s voice sent a shiver down Kagome’s spine and she shifted a bit to stealthily cup him through his jeans. The wolf peeked around to make sure no one was watching too intently before lightly trailing his claws up Kagome’s thigh, grinning devilishly when he only felt slick flesh instead of underwear.

“We didn’t want you to feel left out, so we brought the party back to you.” Her explanation ended in a sigh as Kouga dipped a finger inside her before swirling light circles over her clit. 

“Mhm, and parties aren’t really parties without toys, right Kouga?” Inuyasha leaned in closer to fondle the alpha before looking over at Kagome and whispering, “Why don’t you show him what you’re playing with tonight Ka-Go-Me?” The hanyou’s words piqued his interest, his tone even more. 

But when Kagome looked around nervously before lifting her skirt a bit, he felt like he nearly blew his load right then. The sight of that pretty pink little jewel between her cheeks, the feel of Inuyasha stroking him just a little tighter, the smell of both their arousal, the fact that they were all basically broadcasting all those scents to the pack... it was almost too much. 

“Fucking hell.” Their little corner of the living room might have been quiet, but it was far from completely private. Everyone looked away respectfully, but they knew enough about what was going on to leave the three alone. 

And when Inuyasha directed Kagome onto their alpha’s lap and they heard the suspicious sound of a zipper being pulled? Let’s just say that quite a few couples found their own little secluded corners of the house to find some relief from the pheromones.


End file.
